El Surgimiento de Kaoru
by crazyonechan
Summary: Desde que Kaoru puede recordar, la única persona en la que se ha apoyado es en su hermano. Pero las cosas han cambiado...Traducción.


_**N/T**__: ¡hola! :D bueno, bueno, aquí les traigo un one-shot. ¡Sobre Kaoru y Hikaru! Desde el punto de vista de Kaoru (*suspiro* amo a Kaoru... ¡él es genial! :D) y lamento no haber podido actualizar mi otro trabajo, "Basket Case" ¡lo siento! ¡No he tendido mucho tiempo ya que estoy en temporada de exámenes! . Y la verdad son capítulos muuuy largos :S, pero no se preocupen, ¡no lo abandonaré! Ò.Ó solo ténganme un poquito de paciencia ^^U _

_¡El lunes será mi cumpleaños! ¡Wii! XD(aunque tenga escuela de todos modos D:) tomaré el fic como un auto-regalo jaja_

_Bueno, ahora con la historia :D_

**Disclaimer:** como ya sabrán, Ouran no me pertenece, si no las cosas serían un poco diferentes :D *sonriendo 'inocentemente' a un Kaoru atado a una silla de pies a cabeza* ah, y la trama tampoco me pertenece si no a **Raliena **que le agradezco por dejarme traducir su fic. ¡Gracias! ^0^ *reverencia*

* * *

**El surgimiento de Kaoru**

* * *

Desde que puedo recordar...desde que hemos estado vivos, siempre hemos vivido en nuestro propio mundo. El de Hikaru y el mío.

Ahí estábamos nosotros. Y luego estaba el resto del mundo. No necesitábamos a nadie más.

No teníamos amigos. Teníamos juguetes. Había dos tipos de juguetes. Los juguetes-juguetes y los juguetes-humanos.

Podíamos romper esos.

Oh, nunca dejábamos marcas. Pero igual los rompíamos. Parte de mí sabía que lo que hacíamos estaba mal. Y era cruel. Pero no me importaba. Porque los juguetes-humanos eran juguetes. No nos pertenecían. Pero eran juguetes. Eran mucho más _divertidos _que los juguetes-juguetes.

Nunca podíamos predecir que era lo que harían o dirían. Aparte de otra cosa...ellos _nunca _pudieron distinguirnos.

Nunca rompíamos nuestros juguetes-juguetes. Porque esos eran nuestros. Éramos egoístas. Nunca rompíamos lo que era nuestro. Pero rompíamos lo que le pertenecía a otros. Juguetes. Corazones. No importaba.

Ahí estábamos nosotros. Y luego estaba el resto del mundo. No dejábamos entrar a nadie más.

En nuestros ojos, todos eran estúpidos. Porque ellos no podían saber quién de nosotros era Hikaru y quién Kaoru. Era muy claro para nosotros. Pero nadie más lo podía ver.

_Queríamos _dejar entrar a alguien más. Pero no podíamos. No hasta que pudieran decir quién de nosotros era quién.

Así que continuamos jugando con los juguetes-humanos que nos rodeaban. Y cuando nos aburríamos...encontrábamos un nuevo juego.

Hasta que _él _apareció. El idiota que le ganaba a todos los idiotas. El payaso dorado. El jefe. Era la primera vez que tuvimos que continuar un juego después de que nos aburría. Queríamos detener el juego. Ya no era divertido.

Pero _él _no se detenía. No dejaba de jugar. Y nos vimos forzados a seguir jugando.

Pensábamos que él sólo era un tonto. Pensábamos que sólo era un idiota. Hasta que explicó exactamente lo que quería. Puso en palabras lo que nunca nos atrevimos a decir. Queríamos que nos distinguieran y no queríamos que nos distinguieran. Queríamos ser vistos como personas separadas, que eran una sola.

Era contradictorio. Pero así éramos nosotros.

Nos ofreció una oportunidad para hacer..._amigos_. Nunca tuvimos amigos antes. Solo juguetes-humanos. Y nos dijo que talvez _él _no podría diferenciarnos, pero si no dejábamos entrar a alguien...jamás encontraríamos quién pudiera.

No hicimos amigos. Los huéspedes eran juguetes-humanos. Pero unos que no estaban permitidos romper de la manera en la que acostumbrábamos hacerlo. De cualquier forma podíamos romperlos de otras maneras. Podíamos hacerlo con nuestro 'amor entre hermanos'.

¿Y los otros anfitriones? Eran aliados. No amigos. Tampoco juguetes. Solo aliados. Éramos cercanos. Lo más cercano que hemos estado con alguien desde La niñera. Pero no la cercanía-amigos.

Cuando Haruhi apareció...no nos importaba al principio. Sabíamos que él era listo. Tenía que serlo para tener una beca. ¿Y tener una beca para estar en la clase A? realmente era listo.

Pero él no era interesante. Se vestía pésimo. No hablaba mucho. No nos importaba. Era aburrido. Teníamos mucha diversión con los otros juguetes-humanos para preocuparnos con alguien tan aburrido como _él._

Entonces apareció en el Host Club. Oh, adivinamos que pudo haber cometido un error cuando entró a la sala. Sabíamos que no nos estaba buscando a nosotros. Pero era demasiado _divertido_ ver al Señor avergonzándolo.

Entonces, el jarrón se rompió...y se convirtió en _nuestro _juguete. Los juguetes-humanos siempre le pertenecían a otras personas, antes. Así que no estaba permitido jugarles algunos de nuestros trucos más sucios. Pero teníamos un juguete-humano que era _nuestro_.

No sólo nuestro. A los otros anfitriones también les pertenecía. Pero estábamos seguros de que podríamos jugar unos cuantos juegos antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta de lo que hacíamos.

Teníamos algo planeado...justo antes de que Haruhi nos sacara del cuarto de cambio.

Pero luego...las cosas cambiaron. El cambio de _género _era importante. Sabíamos que a los demás no les gustaría aplicarle uno de nuestros juegos en una _chica_. Pero porque ella _era _una chica, se hizo más _interesante_. Y nosotros _nunca _descartábamos nuestros juguetes interesantes.

De cualquier forma, ver la cara del Señor cuando lo descubrió...eso sí era divertido.

Haruhi se volvió parte de nosotros. Teníamos las mismas clases, y las personas pensaban que éramos amigos. Nos arrastramos el uno por el otro.

Pero nunca habíamos tenido amigos antes. Incluso los otros hosts seguían siendo sólo aliados.

Ella era sólo nuestro juguete. Un juguete que estábamos dispuestos a conservar...siendo los exámenes físicos un ejemplo de ello.

Pero ella seguía siendo sólo un juguete. Sólo otro idiota en un mundo entero de idiotas. Las únicas personas sanas éramos nosotros...

Éramos arrogantes, tal vez. Pero entonces podíamos diferenciarnos el uno del otro fácilmente...no entendíamos por qué nadie mas podía.

¿Por qué no podían ver lo que era tan _obvio_?

¿Por qué todos eran tan _idiotas_?

Así es como siempre ha sido

Y creíamos que así _siempre _sería. A pesar de los comentarios del Señor.

Hasta ese día...el día en que Haruhi dijo cinco palabras. Y creó una grieta nuestro pequeño mundo.

"No, sé que estoy bien."

Cinco palabras que crearon una grieta en nuestra impenetrable barrera.

Cinco palabras que hicieron una imperfección en lo que construimos nuestras vidas enteras.

Nuestra protección contra la gente estúpida.

Nuestra protección contra el mundo.

Nuestra protección contra ellos.

No se rompió. No en ese entonces.

La primera vez pudo a haber sido un tiro de suerte.

La segunda vez, un engaño... o al menos eso fue lo que pensamos...lo que decidimos cuando habláramos más tarde.

Pero lo que trajo a nuestro mundo...nuestra _protección_ viniéndose abajo...fue cuando dijo:

"No, no es cierto. Hoy el que está de rosa es Kaoru y el de azul es Hikaru. Cambiaron colores hoy, ¿eh?"

Ella sabía.

Ella sabía quién de nosotros era Hikaru y quién Kaoru.

Casi por instinto, nos tomamos de las manos. Lo apretábamos tan fuerte, que nuestros nudillos debieron ponerse blancos. Pero no nos soltábamos. No podíamos dejarnos.

Miramos mientras ella se alejaba. Pero no estaba saliendo de nuestras vidas.

Por primera vez, alguien había cruzado a nuestro mundo.

Estábamos asustados. Pero también estábamos emocionados.

Haruhi ya no era nuestro juguete...era nuestra amiga...y no íbamos a dejarla ir.

Habíamos estado de acuerdo en que la compartiríamos con los otros anfitriones...pero nadie mas estaba permitido estar así de cerca.

Éramos egoístas...y nos tomó un tiempo el darnos cuenta de ello...Hikaru demorando un poco más.

Nos tomó un tiempo entender _por qué _nadie mas podía estar así de cerca. Entender _por qué _se nos hacía tan divertido el molestar al Señor al coquetear con ella...solo lastimaba al Señor, nunca lo lastimaba a ella. Ella era demasiado densa.

De alguna forma, el lastimar a Haruhi no estaba permitido...y no podíamos explicar por qué, al principio.

Pero llegamos a entender. Y era una cosa difícil para Hikaru. Nunca esperó a alguien de afuera acercarse a nosotros. Él _siempre _nos ha protegido del mundo.

Hemos trabajado juntos, cierto. Pero Hikaru _siempre _lideraba. De los dos, él es el que siempre rompía las cartas de amor, cuando acostumbrábamos romper los corazones de los juguetes-humanos.

El siempre fue el escudo...yo era la armadura.

'Yo'...esa palabra era difícil de decir, a veces. Hikaru puede decirla fácilmente. Junto con 'mío'.

Pero eso es porque él es el dominante de los dos.

Como Haruhi entiende...nosotros _somos _diferentes. Hikaru es más inmaduro. Actúa sobre sus emociones, pero...él no las entiende.

Yo si. Las personas son lógicas. Sólo necesitas observar. Tuvimos mucho tiempo para observar. Sólo que Hikaru no se tomó la molestia de entender lo que vio.

Me gustaría que fuera añadido para el record, que tomar a Haruhi sobre Hikaru no era fácil. Decidir no pelear contra Hikaru por Haruhi no era fácil. Había un complejo de emociones involucradas.

Pero entonces caí en la cuenta de algo, el amor que tenía por Haruhi no era menos que el que tenía por Hikaru...si no que era lo _mismo_.

No era amor en el sentido romántico. Era amor philia. Amor de un hermano. En este caso, una hermana.

Espiar a Hikaru y Haruhi en su cita no solo era por diversión. Hikaru necesitaba aprender cómo interactuar con otros cuando yo no estaba cerca.

Pero se suponía que Haruhi no debía salir herida. No se suponía que saldría aterrada. Nosotros no sabíamos sobre su miedo.

Aunque Hikaru aprendió su lección, y era una lección mucho mas difícil que la mía. Pero la aprendió.

Y yo aprendí una también. Aprendí que no dejaría que nada lastimara a Haruhi.

Ella es mi hermana. E intenté ser una persona en su vida con la que _siempre_ puede contar. Como Hikaru puede.

Si mamá pudiera, adoptaría a Haruhi. Mamá _adora _a Haruhi. Y no solo por que se ve _increíble _en los trajes que mamá diseña. Si no también porque nos cambió...a los dos.

¿Y papá? Él sabe que ella es especial. Y que eso fue lo que nos cambió.

Ya no tenemos juguetes. No juguetes-humanos. Las clientas son solo eso...clientas.

Los hosts son nuestros amigos...ya no son aliados.

Dimos un paso hacia un mundo mucho más grande y amplio. A causa de Haruhi.

Y por Haruhi, estamos conociéndolo con la cabeza en alto.

Cuidado mundo. Los hermanos Hitachiin se acercan...y nos sólo somos una sola persona. Somos dos, quienes trabajan juntos.

_Siempre_ podremos contar el uno con el otro. Pero también podemos contar con Haruhi y nuestros amigos.

Somos una unidad más fuerte. Y _no _seremos separados...por _ninguno_ de ellos.

* * *

_**N/T:**__ muchas gracias por leer este fic ^^_

_¡No se olviden de comentar y espero poder verlos muy pronto!_

_¡Hasta la próxima! :D_


End file.
